Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden
is a set of two V-Cinema (direct-to-video) releases that each serve as a spin-off of a character from ''Kamen Rider Gaim, featuring unseen stories which took place during the show. The two films focus on the characters of Takatora Kureshima (Kamen Rider Zangetsu) and Kaito Kumon (Kamen Rider Baron) respectively. The films will feature two new villain riders, Kamen Rider Idun and Kamen Rider Tyrant. The V-Cinemas will also be released with a limited V-Cinema original DX Forbidden Ringo Lockseed. Both films and the included Lockseed (limited edition only) are scheduled for release on April 22nd, 2015. Separately, an accompanying CD will be released simultaneously featuring two new songs sung by Yutaka Kobayashi and Yuumi Shida. ''Kamen Rider Zangetsu'' Takatora Kurshima is continuing preparations of Project Ark, which would mean the salvation of humanity at the cost of numerous lives. Takatora’s resolve in seeing this through is put in question after a conversation with Kouta Kazuraba. Meanwhile, Yggdrasill’s Kurokage Troopers are being assailed by an unknown Armored Rider. The caretaker formerly employed by the Kureshima family, Toka Akatsuki, makes an appearance. Being raised by a strict father, Takatora’s only support during his childhood years was Akatsuki. Both are very happy to meet again. However, the mysterious attacker, having taken care of Sid and Yoko, sets their sights on Takatora. ''Kamen Rider Baron'' Kaito Kumon continues his search for the Over Lords after being egged on by Ryoma Sengoku. The objective: become stronger. Meanwhile, the heir of a foreign country, Shapool, visits Zawame as part of an inspection. Kaito discovers this Shapool person is identical to him. Eager for some freedom, Shapool finds Kaito, sedates him and steals his clothes. Shapool appears before the Beat Riders posing as Kaito. Kouta and the others cannot believe their eyes when they see who they believe to be Kaito dancing with a smile on his face. Meanwhile, Kaito comes round to find out that a group, led by Shapool’s butler had been looking for him. Being identical, Kaito is mistaken for Shapool and taken by the group. Characters Armored Riders New Generation Riders Rider Troops Allies *Kouta Kazuraba *Mai Takatsukasa *Mitsuzane Kureshima *Peko *Hideyasu Jonouchi *Lock Dealer Sid Other characters *Amagi Kureshima *Shapool Villains *Over Lord Inves Lockseeds *'Locks Used' **Baron ***Banana, Mango, Forbidden Ringo **Zangetsu ***Watermelon **Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy **Bravo ***Durian **Knuckle ***Kurumi **Idunn ***Forbidden Ringo **Tyrant ***Dragon Fruits Energy *'Arms Changes' **Baron ***Banana Arms, Mango Arms, Ringo Arms **Zangetsu ***Watermelon Arms **Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy Arms **Bravo ***Durian Arms **Knuckle ***Kurumi Arms **Idunn ***Ringo Arms **Tyrant ***Dragon Energy Arms Cast ;Appearances in both * : * : * : ;Kamen Rider Zangetsu Cast * : * : * : * : * : *Takatora Kureshima (Child): ;Kamen Rider Baron Cast * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : Theme Songs *'Unperfected World' by Yutaka Kobayashi *'Lights of My Wish' by Yuumi Shida Notes *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **''Kamen Rider Zangetsu'' ***Kamen Rider: Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin ***Lockseeds: ELS-04 Melon Energy, LS-TABOO Ringo, PROTO-10 Watermelon **''Kamen Rider Baron'' ***Kamen Rider: Baron ***Lockseeds: LS-08 Banana, LS-11 Mango, ELS-PROTO Dragon Fruits Energy, LS-TABOO Ringo GGZangetsuClosing.png|Armored Rider Zangetsu's Lockseed Collection: 3 GGBaronClosing.png|Armored Rider Baron's Lockseed Collection: 4 *This is the second V-Cinema sequel to a Kamen Rider Series, with the first being Kamen Rider W Returns. **Unlike W Returns, the movies takes place in the middle of the series. *Lord Baron appears in the end of Kamen Rider Baron as a foreshadow to Kaito, despite not yet existing until near the very end of the TV series. *Both Takatora Kureshima and Mitsuzane Kureshima are shown to have shorter hair styles while Kouta Kazuraba and Yoko Minato both have their hair longer than what is shown throughout the TV series. However, with the continuity placement set sometime during the 20th episode, the former's hair styles in the series are much longer while the latter's hairstyle should be shorter, thus leaving their hair style changing from short back to long and vice-versa unexplained. **This, however, is also a result of their actors either cutting their hair or letting it grow out since the filming for Gaim Gaiden took place after the series ended. *In Kamen Rider Baron, one of Alfred's guard man previously portrayed Roidmude 103's human form in Kamen Rider Drive, episode 9. **Both of his characters wears suits, and shares the same hair style. *This is the first time where Kouta Kazuraba does not transformed into an eponymous Rider. *In REAL RIDERS Kaito Kumon Side Story manga, Kaito's past is slightly different from this special: While the whole story reveals that young Kaito was abused by his father and was forced to witness his parents' suicides, in the manga, he was sent to an orphanage after his parents weren't capable of raising him, thus theorizing that they died sometime during his days at the orphanage. Errors ''Kamen Rider Zangetsu'' portion *As Yoko transformed in order to fight Eden, we don't hear the Energy Lockseed's opening up, her putting it in, or the "Soda" sound, as she jumps right into Kamen Rider form. *When Takatora put the Watermelon Lockseed into his Driver, the Indicator's colors had already changed, as apposed to changing as he did the "Lock On" part. References Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Double Feature Movies